Embodiments relate generally to information technology, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing personalized dissemination of information.
Due to the explosion of communications technologies, individuals are being deluged with information from an ever-increasing number of communications channels. In the past, information was primarily conveyed by written media, such as newspapers and magazines, and also by radio broadcast. Today, the public is subjected to information overload from a wide range of media sources, such as radio, television, Internet, billboards, telephone (e.g., telemarketers), messaging applications, written media, etc. Most of this information overload is directed to advertising.
For content service providers, such as television and radio programming providers, advertising has been a popular means for communicating advertisements for many years. However, in order to be effective, an advertisement, or any other type of information to be disseminated, needs to be perceived by the targeted audience. There are some measures taken to increase the chances a desired target audience will see the advertisement. In fact, many advertising enterprises will determine a desired target audience based upon a particular type of programming. For example, an advertisement directed to an MP3 player may be presented during a program that features music (e.g., concert, music awards show, etc.). In addition, programming content created for a particular age range (e.g., cartoons for children under 14) may be used to determine advertising placement. However, there are many variables that may influence the target audiences' viewing choices, such that an advertiser may not fully be able to quantify or appreciate the actual success or failure of a particular advertisement (e.g., digital video recording devices that skip commercials may result in lower saturation of the advertisement in the target audience). The same or similar issues apply equally to other types of communications channels.
Even if the information is successfully relayed to the targeted audience, there are other considerations that may affect the impact of the information on the audience. For example, the timing of an advertisement (e.g., the audience perceives the advertisement but has no need for the item being advertised), the form/content of the advertisement (e.g., the audience may have a need for the item but fails to fully perceive the advertisement due to poor presentation—where, e.g., the advertisement lacks creativity, interest), etc. When the form or content of the advertisement is lacking, the result is a failure to connect with the targeted audience. Thus, many providers of information dissemination services are constantly seeking new ways to reach a targeted audience and ensure the information disseminated persists and endures in the minds of the targeted audience.
Even as information, such as advertising, is increasingly matched to ever finer demographic groups, there is precious little if any use of personal information in crafting content components so they maximally resonate with the intended recipient.